Mini Fic Challenge
by TheDashingRainbowViper
Summary: 1. Write down the names of 10 characters. 2. Write a fic of 150 words or less for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1. Featuring SLASH! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!


Hello everyone I'm Carina:D This is really not my first fanfic, but this is just kinda to test my muses out a bit. But anyways I hope you enjoy!

1. Write down the names of 10 characters.

2. Write a fic of 150 words or less for every prompt,using the characters determined by the numbers.

Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1!

1. Randy Orton

2. Cody Rhodes

3. Ted DiBiase

4. Evan Bourne

5. The Miz

6. Chris Jericho

7. John Morrison

8. Jeff Hardy

9. John Cena

10. Matt Hardy

NOTE!: This will ONLY content slash couples! So if slash offends you, then please click the BACK button!

* * *

**First Time. Characters 4/6** – _Evan Bourne and Chris Jericho_

Chris was beaming with pride. His lover, his _boyfriend_ had just been in the main event on raw, and he had _won_ the match. When Evan appeared through the curtain he found himself draped in Chris' arms. "You did so good babe I'm so proud of you," Chris murmured between kisses. Evan just giggled and kissed Chris back. "Thanks babe I was so nervous," Evan said as he kissed Chris again this time just more passionately. "Wanna celebrate it tonight?" Chris said with a smirk and Evan instantly knew what that meant. "So this is the night?" Evan asked a slight blush creeping to his cheeks. "Yes this is the night my love," Chris whispered tenderly and picked Evan up bridal style. "Let's head back to the hotel then," Evan said while nuzzling his cheek into the crook of Chris' neck. Chris kissed Evan passionately once more before heading out to their rental car.

**Angst. Character 7** – _John Morrison_

John slammed down the last of his shot, face contorting in disgust as he felt the liquid burn in his throat. He almost couldn't take this anymore. Why couldn't he ever keep the guys around? This was his third relationship which had ended with him finding his boyfriend in bed with another man. How could this keep happening to him? Did he do something wrong? Or was he just not destined to be happy? These were the thoughts running through his mind while slamming down shot after shot after shot. Finally feeling more than just buzzed he made his way out of the steamy nightclub. Not letting the tears fall before he was alone in his bathroom with his favorite friend in these situations. The razorblade. Hoping that this was the last failed relationship. Or just the last relationship ever.

**AU. Characters 1/8** – _Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy_

Jeff sighed as he heard his name being introduced over the speakers, and his music just starting up thinking, _just another day at work with the same creepy greasy men trying to get a good lay for the night_. Jeff forced a fake smile as he entered the stage. He looked around in the room and surprisingly found a decent man in the audience. When Jeff walked closer to the edge of the stage where to pole was located, he could now see that this man was more than decent. The man had tattoos all over both of his arms, the most gorgeous tan, from what he could see a really fit body, masculine shoulders and the most steely blue eyes he's ever seen. The the beat started to pick up and he started swaying his hips and grinding the pole. But the whole time he kept his eyes locked with those steely blue eyes. He could tell those eyes were roaming him, and for the first time since starting this job, he liked the feeling. The feeling of another man staring him down, undressing him with his eyes. He could see the mans tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. The sensation Jeff felt was incredible and way too soon the song ended. He collected his money and walked off the stage. The man with the steely blue eyes in his mind all the way to the dressing room.

**Threesome. Characters 3/6/9** – _Ted DiBiase, Chris Jericho and John Cena_

"So what do you think?" John asked with a smirk. Chris tore his eyes away from the young man. "He's damn fine! I'm all in for it John, but what makes you think he'll go for it?" Chris asked his longtime lover. "I know he looks all shy, but I'm pretty sure there's hiding a little sex kitten under that hard DiBiase exterior," John answered while licking his sudden dry lips. "Okay if you say so babe," Chris said while giving John a passionately kiss. "Babe?" John asked while groaning. "Yeah?" Chris answered as innocently as he could. "You're gonna make me hard if you don't stop rubbing your damn but in my lap, you're waking up my **soldier**," John said with a smirk and a look of lust in his eyes. "Well then I guess we better go talk to DiBiase so we can entertain your little solider hmm?" Chris said while kissing John again. John silently agreed and they made their way over to the young DiBiase, both with looks of lust consuming their eyes.

**Hurt/Comfort. Characters 5/10** – _The Miz and Matt Hardy_

Mike ran through the hotel hallway with tears coming from his eyes. He was in desperate need to find one mans hotel room. And it would be a lot easier if he could remember the hotel room number. Finally to exhausted to move on he collapsed on the ground, while clutching his hair in frustration. Why did everything just go wrong these days? He finally heard footsteps coming further towards him, and he instantly recognized the voice full of concern and confusion calling his name. "Mike?" Matt called out as he ran towards his fallen friend. "Mike what's wrong please talk to me," Matt pleaded with concern in his eyes. " He... He's gone..." Mike sobbed through his tears. "Who's gone?" Matt asked with even more concern in his voice. "He's gone... My little Evan's gone!" The last words were choked out as he let the tears run freely. Matt just stayed silent and hold onto his friend for dear life.

**Crack fic. Character 1** – _Randy Orton_

Randy opened his eyes surprised to find that he was not in his bed anymore. He slowly sat up letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings. It looked like he was in a fairytale, because everything were bigger then him. He looked up and saw what must have been flowers with the size of a skyscraper. He started to walk around slowly trying to find some sort of sign for life. He walked for what seemed for hours, and finally he stumbled upon a little shack hidden behind some major bushes. He walked up to the almost rodent shack and knocked on the door. He could hear some hassle inside the house, and waited patiently for the door to open. When it did he his jaw dropped to the ground, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. In front of him stood **Mr. McMahon** dressed in a nightgown with a floral pattern, a green face mask, a brown teddy bear under his arm and a pink hairnet over some pink, purple and blue curlers. "Welcome Randy you're just in time," Mr. McMahon said beaming while leading Randy into the shack. "In... In time f.. for what?" Randy stuttered out. Mr. McMahon just kept pushing him into the living room, and what he saw there made him speechless. Every single male wrestler in the WWE were painting fingernails, having pillow fights, playing truth or dare, simply doing what girls would do when they had a sleepover. Randy spotted his best friend John waving at him. "Hey Randy wanna come and join us?" John asked while beaming at him. Randy thought it over, and slowly made his way over to where John was seated. _Hmm maybe this is not gonna be as bad as I thought._

**Horror. Character 10** – _Matt Hardy_

Matt watched in horror as this monster were approaching him. The monster had already feasted on Jeff, and now it seemed as if it was coming for him. Matt took off with all of his speed. He ran so fast he could hardly see the trees as the passed by him. He fortunately knew the Hardy woods, so he could easily escape from that monster. When he finally made it to an old tree house himself and Jeff had built many years ago, he hurriedly crawled up the wooden ladder and took cover behind a table. After some time he thought the cost was clear, so he headed out to the woods again. As he stepped onto the ground, he could feel his legs sinking down into the ground. He started to panic and franticly tried to grab a hold of the wooden ladder, but failed as the ground was consuming him very fast. In the matter of seconds his whole body was now in the ground, and the last thing he saw was the monster coming his way.

**Baby fic. Characters 5/9** – _The Miz and John Cena_

"Guys! Guys where are you?" Mike called out trying to find his twin boys. The arena was big enough as it was, but add in two adventurous 2 year old twin boys, and you have a problem. "Hey Mike looking for these?" Mike turned around to see his best friend, John Cena stand there with his boys. "**Oh. My. God.** Have you any idea of how worried I've been?" Mike almost shrieked out. "I told you guys not to run of like that! Who knows what could've happened?" Mike asked almost on the verge of tears. He loved his sons so much, and if anything happened to them he would be crushed. "Sorry dada," his sons said almost in unison. Mike couldn't help but to smile at them, and he knew he couldn't stay mad at his sons for more then two minutes. "It's okay," Mike sighed. His sons all but ran to him. "We love you dada," one of his sons said while pecking his cheek. "I love you guys too," Mike said and pecked both of the on the cheek. Mike looked up at his friend, "thanks for finding them by the way," he said while a smile crept to his lips. "No prob' dude, always here to help," John answered with a sweet caring smile.

**Dark fic. Characters 2/8** – _Cody Rhodes and Jeff Hardy_

Cody whimpered as the whip came down on his backside once again. "Still feeling like being a bad boy huh Codes?" Jeff asked the venom in his voice very clear. "You think you and your little Scottish whore of a boyfriend can mess with me and Matt?" Jeff hissed out slamming the steel tip whip down on Cody's buttocks. Cody mumbled something incoherent around the secured gag ball in his mouth. "Didn't think so either," Jeff mumbled while franticly hitting Cody with the whip over and over again. Silent tears found their way down Cody's cheeks, while he took the punishment from the disturbed enigma, not knowing whether he would make it out dead or alive.

**Death fic. Characters 2/3** – _Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase_

Ted walked through the snow. With each step feeling the numbness take over him. He could still remember the day of the funeral like it was yesterday. Even though it's been five years, he's still not gotten over the death of his best friend, his lover, his husband. He could hear the small footsteps just a few feet behind him. "Daddy is my drawing pretty enough?" He turned around to find his six year old daughter with a drawing of herself, hims and Cody having a picnic in the park. "Yes sweetie. It's really pretty. Daddy's gonna love it," he said with a sad smile. He and Cody had decided to adopt a child a year after their wedding. They were blessed with the sweetest little girl, with dark brown hair, and sky blue eyes. "Okay," she happily said while skipping of to her other daddy's grave. Ted just smiled at her, and silently made his way over to her, as she was 'talking' with her other daddy. As usual he let her do the talking and stood there, just staring down at the tombstone thinking the thought he always thought when he visited Cody's grave. Why?

Finished!

I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I've made. I haven't got at beta, and English is my second language, but I hope you enjoyed this little thing. I certainly didXD Oh and please R&R so I know what to do better the next time!:D

XOXO Carina


End file.
